A new keshin
by sorry4partyrocking
Summary: A new keshin and a new battle But new emotions between maka and soul? rated M for fighting and mabee some fluff or lime idk and JUST BECAUSE I SUCK AT CHOOSING RATINGS...SoMa Pairing
1. A new keshin

Soul and Maka were on Soul's motorcycle. (Soul was driving) The Maka said "Hey Soul?" hanging on a little tighter to Soul.

"Yeah tiny tits" he said then chuckled.

"MAKA CHOP" she yelled as she hit Soul in the head with a dictionary.

"OWWW OWWW OWWW!" Soul yelled the said a faint "sorry".

"When we get to school do you want to go see Lord Death"

"What for. Cool guys like me don't go to see Lord Death they get asked to!" He said with a smirk.

Maka rolled her eyes as they pulled up to Shibusen Death Weapon Meister Academy. Maka checked her watch. They were going to be late! They walked into Steins class just as he was dissecting a rare species. Maka turned and tried not to throw-up, and as soon as she sat down her and soul were called to the Death room.

As soon as Black Star heard that he yelled out to Soul "Hey! What happened Soul did you get caught doing something with Maka?"

Immediately a book was thrown at his head. With Maka silently saying "Shut up Black Star!"


	2. Only one

The whole way to the death room Maka was blushing and soul finally said "what are you blushing about?" actually interested.

"Nothing don't worry about it!" She said very quickly and she turned an ever darker shade of red. Soul was thinking "what is up with her?". As they get to the Death room Maka lets out a sigh of relief.

Then they both heard a familiar goofy voice "Hey! Whats up?" Death said as he waved his over sized hand. As Soul an Maka said "nothing" in unison.

Then Death continued "Well I have a special request of you two. There has been sighting of a new keshin near Italy due to the madness spread by Asura. And I want you two to go to Italy and...well you know. But I am warning you whatch out for arachnifobia! So do you accept?"

Maka immediately says a quick "yes!"

While Soul lazily say "Sure."

Then they were left by a cartoonish "Okey dokey Biya"

They walked out of the Death room and went home to get packed. Maka walked into Souls room in hopes that he could lend her a shirt so she could pack it as PJ's. But as she walked in Soul didn't have a shirt on and Maka just stared at him.

But then Soul turned around and said "Do you need something or are you just gonna stare at me?". Maka snapped out of it and thought to herself 'Calm down you've seen him shirtless before!' Then she looked at him and said "sorry...but do you have a shirt I could borrow for the trip and use as pj's 'cause i only got one pair ,and we might be staying more than a night."

"Ummmmmm... Sure. Here you go." Soul replied as he held out a blue T-shirt. Maka walked back into hear room and smelled the shirt "It smells like him" she thought. She packed her bag and went to bed butterfly's still in her stomach.

The next morning she woke up with Blair in her bed Maka screamed. Blair woke up with a "nya...shut up!". Soul woke up to Maka screaming and ran into room and said "MAKA ARE YOU O.K.?"

Maka let out a sigh and held in her anger and said "Soul I'm fine and BLAIR GET OUT!" The the naked woman walked out her bed and then turn into a cat.

Soul walks over and says "You wouldn't mind if I did that right?" A blush crept across her cheeks as she says "I think we need to go."

Soul sits up and said "O.K."

Once they get to their hotel in Italy its already almost midnight. They both change into there pj's . Which for maka concists of a black spegetti strap tank top and a pair of red short shorts which can be bearly seen under the slightly over sized tank top. But Soul on the other hand is just wearing blue and black plaid boxers.

But after getting changed they notice one minor problem...there is only one bed.

Soul lays down on the bed and Maka says "Ok I'll sleep on floor."

Then Soul eagerly says "No Maka we can share. We are partners...Right?" He looks at her to she she has a small pink tint to her cheeks.

"Yeah i guess goodnight, Soul"

"Goodnight, Maka"

Maka woke up at about 2 am to …...

Keep reading... im writing the next chapter right now srry its so short

-sorry4partyrocking


	3. Giriko

**(a/n:AND WARNING WEIRDO PERV GUY IN THIS CHAPTER!)**

She heard a noise outside so she got out of bed, but Soul had one of her arms. Maka tried to yank her arm out of his grasp, but he is way stronger than he looks. She sighs and says "So much for mister cool guy."

Soul immediately wakes up and lets go of her arm with a small "sorry" under his breath

Maka looks at him and says something is outside i'm gonna go check it out. He sits up and says "You sure you don't need me to go with you"

"Yes Soul, I'm sure"

"OK just be careful."

"I will I promise"

(Makas POV)

I walked outside and heard a noise from the alley. I carefully and quietly walked down the alley and saw a guy with light brown hair leaned against the side of the wall.

He heard me walking down the alley. Then he looks me up and down and smirks he walks slowly up to me and says "What are you doing out here all alone?" Then he licks his lips.

"None of your business" I yell. Then he puts his knee between my legs so I couldn't move and starts rubbing my thigh. And I try to squirm out of his grasp I scream "LET GO OF ME YOU SCUM BAG!" But then that disgusting freak said "Ah ah ah. Now that was very nice now was it?"

But then a short old man with a big nose walks up and says "Giriko. Don't play with her. We have to get her to Arachne or she'll bite our heads off,"

At the sound of Arachne's voice I tensed up and screamed "SOUL! HELP ME!

(Souls POV)

I heard Maka and sprang up from bed. I ran outside and looked down the alley, and I saw Maka with two men and one of the perverts were touching her. I ran down there and punched the guy in the face and he backed away from Maka holding his left cheek.

(cue giant flash of light) I turned into a scythe.

(Maka's POV)

* * *

I went into defensive position while the old man just slowly walked up to me...

You guy hate my right... Sorry but I just had to! lol


End file.
